Jade's Nightmare
by cw2k
Summary: This is a follow-up of Love & War 4 directly after the story. Jade had a nightmare that kept her from sleeping, so Tanya came up with a solution, a night in Edenia with Kitana.


Jade's Nightmares

Later that night, Jade kept waking up. She kept moving around, which caused Tanya to wake up.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep!"

Tanya held her close.

"What's going on?"

Jade was crying. Chris woke up.

"Jade, what's going on? It's 4 A.M."

"I think Jade had a nightmare. She kept waking up."

"What kind of nightmare?"

"Remember when I said that I was scared of being corrupted again?"

'You, Kitana and Chris were there. Is that what this is about?"

"It's more than that. You and Kitana were corrupted. We were in the Netherrealm. You two abducted me and forced me to become a revenent. Then you sent that woman, Lila, to seduce Chris. She finds him, knocks him unconscious. She then takes him inside her. He woke up, seeing her bouncing on him. He tried to tell her to stop but it was too late. His seed was already inside her. After her return, you two had me on my knees. Lila had a blade with Chris' blood on it. She told me that you were a sweet lay, and then Tanya gave me one more chance to join them, but I refused. Lila tries to decapitate me, but I ducked, and Tanya was decapitated. I had to fight both Kitana and Lila."

"Did you defeat them both?" Chris asked.

"No. Lila stabbed me and then... sliced my head off... that's why I wake up constantly. I did not mean to wake you both up."

"We're concerned, Jade,"said Tanya. "Listen, we will see Queen Sindel in the morning and see if she can do something."

"You think so?"

"You've having this nightmare because you and Kitana were revenants years ago. Chris was also a revenant too. I defeated him, and took him to Edenia and he was cured thanks to the Queen. If Chris can be cured, so can you. It's gonna be ok, Jade."

"Thank, you, Tanya."

Chris, Melody and Jade went to Edenia. Tanya explained Jade's situation to her.

"Jade, my dear! I know you haven't had a lot of sleep. Why don't you guys stay here tonight and see if Jade is having the same nightmare."

"Mother."

"Kitana."

"Jade, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, Kitana. I kept having this nightmare..."

"Come, my dear friend. Tell me about it."

"Chris, I think it is best if you stay here. I think Jade would try to sleep better here because, too many things have happened in Earthrealm. And Tanya, take care of Melody. Chris will return tomorrow and see if Jade has the same nightmare. If she does, she won't sleep ever again, and she can't work without sleep."

"That's true. Melody, it's and me tonight. Your father has to stay here because your mother is having trouble sleeping. That nightmare she had... I worry that she may never sleep again. But listen, hopefully she won't have that nightmare again."

"What caused it?"

"It might have something to do with the Blood Code incident. She and Chris were about to fall victim to it."

"And you saved them both. I realized how traumatized they were. What if Dad is having the same thing?"

"That's a good question. But it seems that Jade is the one who's affected by it. Maybe her night here in familiar territory could help."

"What about you? Surely you have nightmares..."

"We all do, Melody, but eventually, they are forgotten when you wake, but sometimes you'd be too scared to close your eyes again. And sometimes, when you do, you would have a different dream."

"Let's hope Mom has a different one."

At night in Edenia, Chris and Jade were in bed, lip locking, but he could tell she's scared to close her eyes.

"I know you keep me safe, Chris, but I'm scared."

"I know, dear."

Kitana walked in.

"Is Jade ok?"

"I just hope that she doesn't have that same nightmare again."

"Maybe I should lay with you two tonight?

"Are you sure, Kitana?'

"You're my best friend, Jade. I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind. Besides, I saw you two kissing."

"I love him."

"Then maybe you won't mind me having my fun with him?"

"Only me and Tanya, but you're best friend, Kitana. We make out constantly."

"Actually, Jade..." Kitana strips naked. "...let's both have our way with him."

They kiss him.

"Baby,"said Jade. "Could you take care of the princess for me? Pretty please?"

He looks at her. He touches her thigh.

"If I can love my wife, I can love her friend too."

"Show me."

He climbs on top Kitana and kisses her.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Make love to me."

With Jade watching, Chris slid into Kitana's vagina. He moved deep into her without hurting her.

"It's been a long time since I had you inside me. Take me, baby."

He moved deep into Kitana. Jade kissed her neck.

"Harder, Chris!"

He pumped hard into her but not too hard. He caressed her smooth thighs. He licked around her tits. She climbed on top. He rose up as she bounced hard on him. She moaned loud. Jade kissed the back of his neck. She slowed down and locks lips. He's about to release soon. He spilled his seed into her. A few moments later, they lay with each other. Kitana woke up and sees Jade sleeping peacefully. Perhaps her stay in Edenia helped and the fact that Kitana slept with them.

Jade, Chris and Kitana went to Earthrealm and explained to Tanya that her night with her in Edenia really helped her.

At night, Jade was happy to sleep again, but not before her and Chris made love. She then fell asleep. She did have a dream though. This time it was her and Tanya in bikinis on the beach with Chris and Kitana just having fun Jade felt so much better.


End file.
